


Coffee Mornings

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Yorkalina snippets [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina wants coffee. York complains about syllables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> More Yorkalina, love writing this, feedback welcome.

Carolina was proud to be a morning person. She loved being able to rise at four in the morning and complete her mandatory hour long run by herself in peace and quiet an hour before anyone else was mandated to be up. There was one problem with her routine however. It's name was York.

The main issue was that Carolina found York exceedingly comfortable, and it in fact took her around half an hour to arise. Leading to the regular situation of her forcing herself to wake at half past three in the morning, just so that she could continue to have her hour of running peace.

The rooming itself was not a problem, after one too many infractions from South the director had decided to simply disregard all rules surrounding agent fraternisation so long as it did not interfere with duties. But Carolina could do nothing about it. Barring of course thanking God for weekends.

This was of course because the counselor was of a mind that the freelancers be given the weekends to themselves barring a few mandatory hours of exercise per day. As a consequence York and Carolina both woke up at around six. Then engaged in the difficult task of deciding who should make coffee.

“York”  
“Mmm?”  
“Make me coffee.”  
“Lina” came a frustrated whine from to her left.  
“S’ too early.”  
“York. Are you or are you not a long-standing and high ranking member of a highly professional black-ops military organisation.”  
“Mmmyeahwha?”  
Carolina rolled her eyes despondently and started to shove him out of their bed.  
“It should not consequently be too hard for you to make me coffee this morning.”

There came another mumble, complaining that was far too many syllables this early in the morning.  
Carolina sighed, laying her head on York's shoulder for a brief moment before the urge for coffee started knawing at her again.

“York” she repeated again, with more steel to her voice. “Coffee. Now.”  
With a groan York levered himself up into a seating position, attempting to dislodge his Carolina ornament to obey her other wishes. He looked down at the beautiful redhead in his arms and gave her a classic York smirk along with a kiss to the brow before he stood up out of bed and walked out to go to the common room that held the coffee maker.

Carolina fell back and curled up on what had been York's side of the bed, wrapping herself back up on his blankets and settling down to await the delivery of her coffee.


End file.
